Silver the Hedgehog: Dreams Of An Absolution
by Miamccar
Summary: When two prisoners freed a Time Goddess, they team up together along with another prisoner to seek revenge. Silver have to stop the Time Goddess after she killed his mother when he was a kid. Blaze and Marine joins him and the three travel through different timelines to find the prisoners and the Time Goddess.
1. Chapter 1: Prison escape

~In the future~

Inside a highly securitized prison, alarms went off. Red lights were in the hallways as heavy footsteps hit the hard floors.

"Stop right there, criminals!" One of the guards shouted. The two escapees barely dodged a laser beam as they quickly turned a corner.

"We'll die if we don't hide!" One of the escapees said with worry. He was a Velociraptor with light brown scales, dark reptile yellow eyes, and was only wearing an orange prison shirt. The raptor's friend is a male, white Cockatoo with three long yellow feathers on the back of his head, blue eyes, wearing an orange prison outfit, white gloves, black shoes, and a wristwatch. He looked at his scared friend and nods

"You're right. But we need a distraction first." The bird pressed a button on his wristwatch, and it turned into a small computer. A deck of cards hovered over the watch, and the cockatoo grabs one

"Explode!" He commanded as he throws the card towards the guards. The bird and raptor turned a corner as the card was flashing red.

"Get down!" A guard shouted as the card let out an explosion. The two escapees flinched as they felt the vibration of the blast. They then saw a large door with a _Stay away_ sign. The two stopped while the cockatoo was summoning a card

"Alright, I could do a copy of the key, but it'll take a while-" He stopped when the Velociraptor ran to the door and rammed it opened. The bird stared with widened eyes as he cancels his card

"That could work too." He then put the door back in its place as footsteps from outside was heard.

"Where did they go?" A guard asked.

"Don't stop looking. Those two are dangers to the outside world." A familiar voice said. In the dark room, the bird heard the growling of his reptile friend next to him. The white one hovered his hand next to the raptor's face to silent him. It works as the room was quiet and the footsteps from outside were in the distant. The bird sighs in relief as he puts on the flashlight button on his watch

"Okay, we're safe for now. Are you okay Chomper?" He asked, and looking at his dinosaur friend from the flashlight. Chomper nods twice

"Yes, Conroy." The Cockatoo smiles as he began to explore the dark room

"I've never seen this room before. I guess the guards didn't want us to see it." Conroy said with Chomper walking beside him. The bird points the light to a counter with clothes that were from different eras. The Raptor walked to a rusty helmet then sniffs it

"It smells like someone died." The Cockatoo then points the light to the wall and had half-closed eyes

"That's because of this a room that the Time Council put clothes of dead criminals." Chomper looked up at a banner that said _Clothes of died criminals_. The Velociraptor awkwardly smiles

"Oh, right." He said with a chuckle. Conroy sighs before he opened a drawer, and grabbing a set of clothing. It was an outfit for a magician. Black vest with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and a black top hat. The Cockatoo smiles to himself

 _"I still remember those times. I wonder if the circus is still going on?"_ He thought as he pulls down the zipper of his prison jumper. The raptor looked at this with a tilted head.

"Do you mind?" The bird said without looking at the other. Chomper looked away then walked forward in the room. His yellow eyes spotted a metal door that caught his attention. He tried to open the door with his arm, but the handle wouldn't budge. So he used his teeth to tear it out and pushes the door opened. Chomper gasped as he saw a golden light then walks inside. Conroy was now in his new attire while his old clothes were on the ground

"So glad these clothes are my size. It must have been 11 years since I wore that jumpsuit." He commented himself as he puts the top hat on his head.

 _"These clothes remind me of Grandpa's outfit during the circus. I hope he's still alive when I see him again."_ The Cockatoo thought as his blue eyes look around

"Chomper where are you?" Conroy called out, and walk around to find the dinosaur. He saw a door opened with a yellow glow inside

"Alright, I'm changed. We have to have a plan to get out." He trailed off as he stopped next to his reptile friend while staring with widened eyes. Inside a tube was a human-sized eagle. It had golden armor on its wings, chest, back, and a helmet. The eagle had its eyes closed while flowing into the yellow water. The two stared at the frozen bird in silence

"Is it dead?" The raptor broke the quietness. Conroy slowly walked closer to see a plack that said _Jikan-Tori_

"Wait that name sounds familiar." He said quietly then turned on his watch to give him a card. The bird then put it on the tube, and it scans it. After a few minutes

"Jikan-Tori used to protect the timeline from time jumpers that don't have a permit. But 11 years ago, she killed one which was a mother. After breaking the rules, the Time Conseil locked Jikan-Tori up in this building." Conroy read the card out loud.

"Geez." Chomper murmured.

"But wait," The Cockatoo started reading more. "It says that if you release her, the one who freed her will help them." After a second of nothing, the bird began to type on the computer.

"Conroy, what are you doing?" The Raptor asked as he went to his friend's side.

"I'm getting us a ticket to get out of here," Conroy said while typing

"But what if she kills us? I don't know about technology, but I don't trust this!" Chomper protested. But the bird was finishing typing

"We have to wait for a few minutes," Conroy said with his hands on his hips. Both of them sat near the doorway with their back to the thawing bird.

"Do you think they're still looking for us?" The Raptor asked. The Cockatoo shrugs

"I guess. I mean, we broke the rule of going back in time without a permit."

"Technically you broke that rule. You took me out of my time to be in a circus." The Velociraptor corrected his friend. Conroy pulled his sleeve to show a faded bite mark

"I wasn't smart back then. I've learned a lot during these years with you. Besides I only did that to save the circus from bankrupt." He said while staring at his mark.

"Maybe you shouldn't have picked a meat eater like me," He pulled his orange prison shirt to show a card on his chest "I'm only here because the guards couldn't get your card out," Chomper said. The Cockatoo looked at his friend with a raised brow

"You want to go back to being a dumb dinosaur?" The Raptor shakes his head

"No! I like to speak like this. But I do miss running around endless fields and hunt." He said while smiling at the memory. Conroy stared at the dinosaur for a moment

"Don't worry. Once I learn to get the card out, I'll get you back to your time." He promised and put his gloved hand on his friend's shoulder. Chomper smiles as much of a dinosaur can

"Thanks." Everything was quiet for a minute until the door slammed to the ground. Both of them jumped up to see a Wolly Mammoth Mobian wearing a black suit standing in the doorway with a gun pointing at them.

"Mammoth Mogul." Conroy hissed in anger while Chomper snarls.

"Get back to your cells before you two will be the others in this room!" The Mammoth demanded. The Cockatoo pulled out a card, and the Raptor gets into a pounce stance.

 **CRASH!**

Everyone looked back to see the glass from the tube was on the ground. But in front of it was a hunched wet eagle. The armored bird breathed heavily with its head was low. After air filled its lungs, it lifted its head to reveal glowing red eyes with the pupils shaped like clocks. The eagle looked at the frozen Cockatoo and Velociraptor. But there was an anger expression when it saw the Mammoth. The golden bird straightened its wings, and let out a loud scream. Everyone had to cover their ears from the horrible sound. That gave enough time for the golden eagle to grab Conroy and Chomper in its talons. Both prisoners scream in fear as their captor held them tightly

"Hey!" Mammoth Mogul then shoots the eagle. But the bird flapped its wings to crash through the ceiling. The Mammoth fell to the hallway from the wind. He ran back to the room to see the eagle along with the other two in the air through the hole.

"Dammit." Mammoth Mogul cursed under his breath. From a cell not far away, sits a dark blue hedgehog with arched quills. His ear twitched at the sounds, and there was annoyance in his dark green eyes

"Geez, what does it take to this place being quiet?" His deep voice asked flatly. The hedgehog had big cuffs on his wrists, and on his ankles. There was a bandage on his neck from a needle. The hedgehog watched the wall in front of him with his knees on his peach chest. He felt liquid going down his cheek to the hard ground. The dark blue one wiped his cheek to see a tear mark. The hedgehog smiled slightly

"Oh, Sonic, you almost made me bawl this time."

~Two hours later~

Conroy and Chomper were in the air in the Eagles' talons. But during the two hours, the Raptor was murmuring the same sentence

"We're going to die!" Meanwhile, the Cockatoo was shuffling his cards while one sticks to the eagle's talon.

"Calm down, Chomper. I think Jikan-Tori knows that we're the ones that freed her." Conroy said calmly. Chomper looked at his friend with an odd look

"How do you know that it's female?" He asked.

"Well, it said it was a female on the card."

"Oh. Wait, what am I saying? **She'll** eat us when we land!" The Raptor said with his tiny claws covering his eyes.

"On the bright side," Conroy pulled the card that was on the eagle's talon off "I got a new ability on my card. Now it can make flying platforms and many more." Chomper gave the bird half-closed eyes

"Good for you." But his eyes widened when he smells a fear scent. He saw that his bird friend was breathing heavily

 _"He's doing all he can to be brave. Can't believe he was a cowardly kid back then."_ Chomper thought with worry in his eyes

They got to a forest where there's a large lake. Jikan-Tori carefully put the two prisoners on the grass before going to the lake. The Cockatoo and Velociraptor sat in the grass, watching the eagle

"See, we're not dead yet," Conroy said with a shrug. Chomper gave him a nervous look

"The _yet_ part is scaring me." Jikan-Tori watched the water in narrow clock eyes while seeing fish swimming. She dived her head into the lake and came out with a wiggling fish in her beak. The armored bird threw it behind her to the other two. The Cockatoo moved back and made a disgusted face

"Oh boy! Meat!" The dinosaur chomped down on the fish and ripping it apart. Conroy put his hand on his beak, to not throw up. Jikan-Tori walked to the magician with a dead fish in her mouth. She lowers her head for Conroy to grab the lake animal

"N-No thanks! I'm a vegan." The Mobian bird said with shaking hands. Jikan-Tori tilted her head in confusion.

"Do you speak English?" The Cockatoo asked. But the big bird only blinked at him.

"Hmm." Conroy pulled out a blank card with a pen attached to it. He began to write it with Chomper looking at it over the bird's shoulder. The magician showed the eagle the written card

 **"Can you speak English?"**

Jikan-Tori read it and nods. Conroy threw the card to Chomper to eat it. The Cockatoo began to write another one and showed it

 **"Can you hear?"**

The armored bird slowly shakes her head. Both of the prisoners had shocked looks while the Raptor had half of a card in his mouth.

"Wait she's deaf?" Chomper asked before swallowing the card. The magician then write again

 **"You were frozen for 11 years. What was the last memory before that?"**

Jikan-Tori put her wings on the prisoners' heads then their eyes glow. Images of a broken nest with dead baby birds inside. Next was inside a house with a dead silver female on the floor, bleeding from her chest. The camera looked up to show a small silver hedgehog hiding under a table. His widened yellow eyes had tears rolling down as he screams but couldn't hear it. Suddenly a bunch of armored people grabbed her as she tries to fight back. The next shot was in the tube and seeing Mammoth Mogul as the freezing water wash over her. Jikan-Tori moved her wings away as Conroy and Chomper were recovering their headaches.

"Okay. It looks like you want revenge. Conroy and I want to teach that old mammoth a lesson too." The Raptor said in anger. Forgetting the giant eagle was deaf, Jikan-Tori stared at him. The Cockatoo write in a card and show it to her

 **"What's the plan?"**

The time bird grinned evilly after reading the card. Both Conroy and Chomper had the same grin as the sun goes down.

 **I hope you enjoy this prologue! I've got the idea from listening to Silver's theme song. Along with Knuckles, Silver is one of my favorites but doesn't get much screentime nowadays. I do remember that I didn't like him in 06. I think it's because he was bland and didn't have much about him. Despite that Silver had his own story in the game. But just like Shadow, he grew on me.**

 **(Side note: Yes there was a time that I hated Shadow. But that was in my early stages of being a Sonic fan. Now I love Shadow next to Sonic.)**

 **And there are many story ideas for Silver like who was his ancestors or what is his relationships with Blaze and others. I hope in the future(Ha! Get it? He's from the future) he'll have more screentime. Silver might have character development in the comics. But I haven't read all of them.  
**

 **I add a dinosaur character to the story because you don't see any OCs like Chomper. So I put a Raptor for fun. But trying to find a fitting name for him wasn't fun.  
**

 **Jikan-Tori was from my other story. But they're not the same character because it's on an alternate timeline. The other Jikan-Tori had a different backstory and is not deaf.**

 **Conroy was a bit hard to decide on what animal he should be. I got the idea of him being a magician after seeing the trailer of _The Greatest Showman_. And the card powers was a concept that I wanted to use but didn't know which story or character to use. **

**Anyways, I hope you have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Cat vs Time Bird

~A week later~

In a rainy day, a bus was driving through a suburban area. Everything was quiet until there was banging on the side and someone shouting

"Stop the bus!" The silver male hedgehog was running next to the bus and trying to get the bus driver's attention. But he didn't see a puddle ahead, so he slipped on his face on the concrete. He lifted his face to show a bruised lip, and his yellow eyes see the bus leaving. The hedgehog sighs as he stands up to fix his pot haircut.

 _"Way a go Silver. Late again for work!"_ Silver thought. He looked up at the cloudy sky as raindrops hit his face

 _"Well since it's dark maybe I could pass security."_ The silver hedgehog thought as he activates his telekinesis to make him fly. In 5 minutes, he entered a large city but was stopped by red lights around him.

"Go down!" A guy shouted through a microphone. Silver had an annoyed look

"Crap." He slowly goes down to the streets where a police officer was waiting. He gave the psychic hedgehog a pink ticket that said

 **"Using telekinesis without a permit."** Silver put the ticket in his quills and starts to walk

 _"Why does everything need a permit?"_ He thought bitterly. He enters a large building called _Time Council_. After shaking off the rain from his fur, he went to the nurse office to heal his busted lip. After the nurse sprayed medicine, he felt better. On the way to the cafeteria, he threw the pink ticket in a nearby trash can.

"I'll have the usual cappuccino without milk. Don't want another incident in the bathroom again." Silver ordered the lunch lady and giving her 10 dollars. After getting his drink, he took a sip until

"Hey, pothead!" The silver hedgehog mentally groan. He turned to see a male cat, a male parrot, and a male rabbit. The reason why they don't have names are that because Silver doesn't bother remembering them.

"Should you three be going home?" Silver asked with a glare. He works night shifts to protect the building in case of burglars. The rabbit chuckles

"We had to stay longer to get our work done. Unlike you, we were on time." All three of them laughed while the silver one had an annoyed look.

"Very funny. I need to go." Silver said sarcastically, and walk away with the cup of cappuccino in his hand. But the three were talking to each other

"Do that screeching thing." The cat said to the parrot. Silver heard a screech of a bird which made his heart stop and everything turned black.

 **CRASH!**

The broken cup hit the floor as the hedgehog was on the ground with his arms over his head. Sweat was on his forehead as he breaths heavily. The three Mobians was laughing loudly

"It's still funny every time!" The cat said while laughing. Silver hit his fist on the ground with the pieces of his cup floats. He turned to them with pure anger in his yellow eyes

"Oh. Looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The rabbit commented. Silver got up and raised his hand to launch the cup pieces until a hand grabbed his wrist. Yellow eyes looked up to see a Wolly Mammoth, Mammoth Mogul. Silver growled and pulled his hand back then walk away. He lifted the broken cup pieces and threw them in a trash can. The silver hedgehog enters a room then slam the door forcibly. He sits down in a rolling chair on his desk. Inside the room have a bookshelf, a small table, a computer where he could see everywhere in the building. His elbow rested on his desk as his hand was on his face. He breathed in through his nose and let out a shaky breath.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!  
**

His ears moved when he heard someone knocking his door.

"Come in." He called while looking back. The door opened to Mammoth Mogul, and he enters the room

"So, what was that about?" He asked calmly, as he shut the door. Silver sighs

"It's just another outburst, that's all." He explained. The Wolly Mammoth raised a brow at that

"Really? When I walked in, I saw you were going to stab those three with broken glass. Your past outbursts just fill two swear jars. This one is personal." He said as leans against a wall. Silver's arm fell to his side as he looks at the ceiling

"It's those three! They know that I'm afraid of a bird screech that they do that for a laugh." He said out of anger.

"So stabbing them is a way to make them stop?" Mammoth Mogul asked. The hedgehog didn't say anything, so Mogul continues

"Look, I can't save your butt every time you get in trouble. Like the fights and the police tickets." Silver quickly turned his chair to say something but was interrupted

"Of course I know! The police always inform the troublemaker's parents and guardians." The Mammoth explained. The psychic hedgehog turned his chair around with his arms crossed

"I wouldn't be in trouble if they allowed telekinesis without permits." He whispered, but the other heard it.

"I know it's stupid. But a person with telekinesis can be dangerous when they have strong emotions. The government doesn't want that to happen." Mammoth Mogul explained. Silver fixed his drooping pot hair to make it straight

"I can't help it. And you know that." He said with half-closed eyes. The Wolly Mammoth sighs before walking to the sitting hedgehog's side.

"Of course I know that. I was there when your mother died. And was the one who killed-" He stopped when he felt the silver hedgehog's glare.

"The murderer. But I couldn't leave you in the streets without someone looking out for you." Mammoth Mogul said with his arms crossed. Silver's glare moved to the desk

"So staying in a crowded room all night is _taking care of someone_?" He asked and using two fingers to make air quotes.

"You have to work hard to be part of the Time Council like I had." Mogul said. The psychic hedgehog raised a brow

 _"I never ask to be an all-seeing old-timer."_ He thought.

"And you're stuck me with because my dad is missing. Then again, if he didn't want me at birth, then he doesn't want me now." Silver said with sadness. The mammoth frowned

"I'm sure he wanted you. But something must have happened that caused him to go missing." He said.

"But how could he not be anywhere around the world? He can't just be missing from existence!" Silver said with his arms out.

"I know that. From your DNA he was a hedgehog, but there was strange blood mixed with yours. Scientists are still figuring out what that is." Mogul explained. The psychic hedgehog glared down on his desk.

"So, how was guarding the prison?" Silver asked to change the subject. But the Mammoth looked nervous for a second

"I-It was good. Be glad you weren't there because it was boring." He said. The silver one looked confused at his master's reaction

"Um, ok? Anyways, I should get ready for work." He said as he types in the computer.

"Oh, right. I'll be back in the morning." Mogul said waving goodbye before leaving the room. Silver sighs loudly while he opens the computer. When it started up, the wallpaper showed him and a female purple cat taking a picture of them at a beach. The hedgehog smiled warmly at the image but looks away while blushing. He remembered that time he didn't visit her for six months. But that was when a being named Infinite took over the planet, so Silver had to stay and help the fighter. That event was a year ago though. The cat wouldn't talk to him for a day because he was gone. Silver suddenly realized that he didn't see her for a month.

 _"I've been busy that I forgot to see her. Blaze won't talk to me for a year."_ He quickly look through the cameras throughout the building

 _"I could give her a quick visit before anyone notice."_ He thought before leaving his room. The silver hedgehog entered a large room with a giant portal in the middle. He went to a computer then starts typing his desired year and location. The portal turn light purple. He grabbed a wristwatch device that could send the hedgehog back home. Silver jumped through it before it could close. He was falling through a rainbow vortex before going through a purple hole. His knee-high boots landed on the sand and a second later salty water. His yellow eyes looked around to see Koloa Mobians at the beach area. Silver closed his eyes to smell the salty air hit his nose

 _"It's nice to be out of the rain."_ He thought.

"Silver! Hey mate!" His silver ears heard a high-pitched voice in the distance. He looked to the right to see a Mobian female raccoon with orange fur, a white muzzle, blue eyes, and two upturned pigtails. Her clothing was a lime green top, short black leggings, green and orange shoes, and tan gloves.

"Hey Marine. How're things?" He asked when she stopped by his side. Even though she can be annoying at times, Silver doesn't mind her endless talking.

"It's been the same mate," Marine said with a grin.

"That's good. How's Blaze?" The time traveler asked.

"Maybe you should ask me that?" Silver turned around to see a familiar purple cat behind him.

"Holy Chaos!" He jumped out of surprise while Marine was laughing.

"She's good at sneaking mate." The raccoon said. The hedgehog cleared his voice out of awkwardness

"Hi, Blaze. How is it going?" He asked while blushing. The cat had a small smirk

"It's been good. How about you? It's been a while since your last visit." She said.

"I've been working lately." Silver said with a shrug.

"At least it wasn't six months this time mate," Marine said. The hedgehog awkwardly laughed

"Let's not remember that." He said awkwardly. Blaze raised a brow

"I guess I forgot about it until now." She said with her hand under her chin.

"Ya. Again sorry for that." Silver said while rubbing the back of his neck. The raccoon stared at the awkward Mobians before saying

"On further news, I got my own ship. It's cozy mate!" Marine said to escape the silence.

"You have a boat?" Silver asked.

"She got it a few weeks ago." Blaze informed him.

"Come on it's on the other side of the beach mate." The raccoon said before walking ahead with a grin. Both hedgehog and cat follows behind

"Are you still working security in the future?" Blaze asked.

"Yep. But someone else is doing the night shift tonight. So I thought I stop by for a quick visit." Silver explained. He half lied because he knows that Blaze wouldn't like that he abandon his duties. It might be that she's the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and her kingdom. Of course, she wouldn't agree with Silver's decision of leaving his duty.

"That's good." The cat said with a smile. Marine could hear the two awkward Mobians behind her

 _"Why are they awkward right now?"_ She thought.

"Yep. But the future can get boring after a while. This dimension is fun." The silver one said with his arms behind his head as he walks.

"Maybe one day I could visit you in your future." Blaze said. Silver looked away with a frown

"Ya one day." He said. The only way they could visit each other without getting in trouble is to be part of the Time Conseil. But the training would take years, and he knows that Blaze won't leave her dimension.

"And here we are mate!" Both Mobians stopped to see a big boat parked on shore.

"Whoa." The time traveler said. That was when his yellow eyes saw a portal opening in the sky.

 _"Crap! I'll be in huge trouble."_ He thought. But an armored bird fell through the portal, and land on the boat.

"What the?!" Marine shouted out the surprise. The eagle flew up in the air then sees a castle nearby.

"Oh no!" The cat shouted as the bird flew to the building in speed. She felt arms grabbed around her waist then was lifted into the air. Her yellow eyes looked up to see Silver

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." He said with a wink. Blaze nods and smiles as they fly towards the castle. Below stood Marine staring at the destroyed ship

"There goes three years of hard work." She said before waving her hand in the air. A wave hit the flames on the boat. The eagle crash through the wall of the castle then sees seven colorful emeralds inside a capsule. The armored bird grinned at the sight as it goes to it. Silver and Blaze got to the entrance of the castle

"I'll be fine. I'll roast that eagle easily." The fire cat said with the palms of her hands starts to heat up. The hedgehog nods

"Right. I'll be out here if you need me." He said. Blaze nods back with a smirk. Silver let her slip through his arms to the castle. But his hands felt two soft lumps while the cat goes down. Silver saw Blaze landing while her arms hugging her chest area

"Are you okay?" He called out. She quickly nods while blushing deep red before leaving. Silver tilted his head in confusion. He closed his eyes as he guides back where he felt the two lumps. He opened his eyes to see his hands were on his chest area. He thought about it for a moment before blushing madly with a gasp. The cat saw the golden eagle trying to grab the capsule of the Sol Emeralds in her beak

"Drop them now!" Blaze demanded as fire appeared in her palms. But the bird didn't acknowledge her like it wasn't listening. She clicked her tongue out of annoyance

"Your fate has been sealed." Blaze jumped then kicked the eagle's back so hard it dropped the capsule, and crash through a wall. The princess grabbed the object and juggled it in her hand

"That was too easy." She thought. Her ears picked up rumbling from the wall. Yellow eyes saw the bird coming out with an angry look before letting out a scream. Blaze's free hand lit up in flames

"Let's finish this." She said. The eagle rushes to the cat with its sharp wing ready to slash. The princess jumped to the left before throwing a fireball at the bird's side. But it didn't affect the armor as much as she hoped.

 _"Fireproof armor. This fight will take a while."_ Blaze thought before rushing to her opponent for a punch. But the enemy saw this and tried to slash the cat with a wing. Blaze saw this and slides under the bird before she gets a slash on the throat. The golden eagle turned its head to see the cat was about to punch it in the face. At the last second, the bird grabbed the fist with its talons then throw the enemy away. Blaze lands on her shoulder while still holding on the capsule on her arm

 _"So it can use the talons. I can't get close to it."_ She thought before rolling away to dodge an upcoming talon. The cat throws a fireball towards the eagle's unarmored eyes. But the bird lifted its wing, and the fireball bounced off then it hits the lights above them. The whole room went dark after that. Blaze could see that the bird was looking around in the darkness for the enemy.

 _"How come it isn't using its hearing?"_ The cat thought. She knocked the glass on the capsule which echoed through the room. But the golden eagle continues to look around.

 _"It's deaf. That explains why it didn't acknowledge me earlier."_ Blaze uses that information to sneak up on the eagle and throw a fireball at the head. The armored bird squawk as it uses its wings to put out the fire on its helmet. When the fire died, Blaze kicked the bird in the chest, making it lose breath. The cat made a fire fist to punch the eagle in the face. But the enemy got their breath back, and block the punch with their wing. The princess' fist made the armor spark as it slides up. The bird saw the capsule in the cat's arm from the sparks. The armored enemy grinned then grabbed half of the capsule. Blaze pulled to get out of the talon's grip. But the eagle suddenly flew up making a ton of wind inside the room. The princess tried to hold her grip on the Sol Emeralds, but the sudden wind took her out of surprise. Blaze felt her fingertip letting go of the capsule as she falls to the ground. Her yellow eyes saw the bird grinning before flying to the ceiling with the Sol Emeralds. Silver was sitting next to the castle while hitting himself with a rock

"Stupid! What were you thinking pervert?!" He asked himself. That was when the ceiling of the castle broke then the bird flew out. The hedgehog saw the Sol Emeralds capsule in the eagle's talon. Silver used his powers to lift himself up then flies towards the enemy. While doing that, his heart beat rapidly and starts to sweat

 _"Why am I_ _afraid?"_ He thought. His yellow eyes saw the Sol Emeralds starting to glow

"Birdbrain is using the Sol Emeralds to travel through time or another dimension! I won't let it escape!" The hedgehog shouted in his mind. He flew in front of the bird, making it stop

"Give back the emeralds or-" Silver's stopped when he saw the bird's eyes. Red clock eyes.

"N-No." The hedgehog whimpered in terror. His yellow eyes shrunk in fear as he shakes. The eagle's strange eyes widened as it remembers a small silver hedgehog under a table. The armored bird growled as the hedgehog starts to curl up and grip his ears

"You can't be real! W-Why are you still alive?" He whimpered as everything around him starts to go black. Blaze jumped on top of the castle to see the bird and Silver. Her eyes widened at the scene

 _"Why is he having an anxiety attack now?!"_ She thought. She was the eagle was about to slash the now crying Silver with their wing. The cat gasped before performing a high jump towards the two. She landed on the other wing then jump off of it to grab Silver. It made the eagle lose balance then slash at the two. The weight and the force of the slash made Silver lose his powers then fall with Blaze. The armored eagle looked down at the falling Mobians before huffing out of annoyance. It flew in the air as the Sol Emeralds glow. A portal appeared in front of it then enters it before it closes. While falling Blaze had both her hands on the frozen Silver's cheeks

"Silver! Snap out of it!" She shouted with one eye closed to block pain and red drops escape behind her. But the hedgehog just stared off while his ears were ringing. From below, Marine gasped at her falling friends. She raised her arms then throw them in front as a big wave grabbed the falling animals. The raccoon ran to Silver and Blaze who were on the sand while coughing up the water

"What happened?" The silver hedgehog asked as he wipes his mouth. The cat turned to him with worry and pain in her eyes

"Are you okay?" She asked as she puts her hand on the other's shoulder. The psychic put his hand on top of the princess' hand and give a small smile to her

"I'm fine for now." Silver said. Marine who was crouching in front of them saw red liquid rolling down her back. Blaze weakly smiles back with her eyes dropping

"That's...Good." Then her eyes rolled up as she falls in the sand on her side. The hedgehog gasped before pulling her into his arms

"Blaze! Wake up!" He shouted while shaking her to wake up. The raccoon girl saw a large slash mark on the cat's back and blood was escaping fast.

"We need a doctor!" Marine shouted to the civilians. Everything around Silver turned black as the voices grew into murmurs. He stared down at the unconscious Blaze while tears were forming.

 _"Not again! Please don't take her too!"  
_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy late Christmas and New Year everyone.**

 **I hope you like a different take on Silver in this story.  
**

 **By the way, those three was an easter egg of what Conroy was going to be. I didn't want two cat characters, so I dropped the cat. The parrot is closer to what Conroy is now. The rabbit is because magicians use them during their acts.**

 **I haven't played any of the Rush games, so I used wikis for the Sol Emeralds and Marine.**

 **I love Blaze's character in the games. I hope she'll come back soon. I had fun writing the fight scene with Jikan-Tori. But it took a while to complete it.**

 **I hope you have a good day and night**


	3. Chapter 3: Another prison escape

~A few hours earlier~

Conroy and Chomper were sleeping in a pile of leaves peacefully. The Cockatoo was laying on his back while the Raptor was sitting on his behind with his head low. The silence was gone when a shriek of a bird. Chomper lifted his head with drool on the side of his mouth. While Conroy got up with his gloved hand on his cards in defense

"Chaos Jikan-Tori! You don't have to wake us up like that!" The Cockatoo said while doing moving his hands around. During the week, Conroy teaches Jikan-Tori sign language. Because he doesn't want to waste any blank cards

"At least the guards let us sleep until noon. And not try to make us deaf." Chomper commented as he brushes the leaves on Conroy's back with his tail. Jikan-Tori put down dead fish and berries. Since she learned that the Cockatoo doesn't like meat after he threw up, she gives him healthy foods. The Raptor ripped the fish apart to eat it while the bird eats his food calmly.

"I still don't get how you can eat those? They're disgusting!" The Velociraptor asked.

"Because I was forced to watch you tear up meat for 11 years. We had seen through walls, and we were next to each other." The bird said while chewing the berries.

"Can you ask her what we're doing today? I'm getting tired of waiting around." Chomper asked with the fish's blood around his mouth. Conroy nods

"What's the plan?" He asked Jikan-Tori with sign language. The bird thought about it for a moment before walking away in the woods.

"Did you say something wrong?" Velociraptor asked as the Cockatoo looks at his hands. Jikan-Tori came back a pinecone in her beak. She placed it in between the ripped up fish and berries. It took Conroy and Chomper a few minutes to understand

"Oh! You're saying we need a new member?" The magician asked in sign language. The golden eagle nods with a smile.

"I'm guessing that the newbie will be evil like us?" The Raptor asked.

"We're not that evil. We're like henchmen." The Cockatoo said with a shrug. He then used a browsing card to show it to Jikan-Tori

"This is a list of criminals. You'll pick one this." Conroy said through sign language before putting the list on the grass. The golden bird used her talon to look at the card. Her clock-eyes locked on a dark blue hedgehog with green eyes, and arched quills with a middle finger up to the camera. Jikan-Tori squawks while pointing with her wing. The magician looks at the card then have a confused look

"That can't be right." He murmured.

"What do you mean? He looks scary to be a criminal." Chomper said.

"That's not what I mean. This guy looks like Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius. But he died a year before we went to prison. How can he be alive, behind bars at that?" Conroy asked. He started to look up the _hero_

"It says that this Sonic was from another dimension. Something happened to him that caused him to transform into his dark side. If Jikan-Tori didn't catch Sonic, then he would have killed everyone." The Cockatoo read.

"If Jikan-Tori was the one who caught him, he won't be happy who we're working for." The Raptor said with fear in his yellow eyes.

"I know. But we have to listen to Jikan-Tori even if it'll get us killed." Conroy said to his reptile friend.

"Okay, we're in it. What's the plan?" He asked in sign language. Then the golden bird grabbed the two with her talons and flew in the sky

"Or we'll go in blind!" The magician shouted.

"Once again we're going to die!" The Velociraptor shouted with his legs kicking in the air.

"Are you going to say that every time we're in the air?" His friend asked with half-closed eyes. The other was silent for a moment

"Yes?" Chomper asked then his friend sighs.

* * *

In two hours, they watch the prison from a bush.

"The plan is that we knocked out those guards," Conroy points the two guards walking around "And dress up like them so we could sneak in." He plans.

"Don't you think it'll be hard for a dinosaur and a time goddess to be guards?" Chomper asked while pointed to himself and Jikan-Tori with his tail.

"You're right. I'll dress up, and sneak you in," The magician turned to the golden bird "You have to stay here. You'll be our escape." Conroy said in sign language. Jikan-Tori nods before hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Will she okay?" The Raptor asked his friend.

"She'll be fine. She's not a kid." The magician said. When the two were out of sight, the time goddess flew up.

 _I won't take long. I have to get something real quick_ Jikan-Tori thought as she flies right. After 10 minutes, her clock eyes spotted a large city with a building called Time Council. She halted when she saw red lights near her. Jikan-Tori saw a silver person going down by their psychic ability

 _I see that psychic powers are forbidden. I thought that nothing changed in 11 years. Guess I was wrong._ The golden bird thought before landing outside the city. Since it was dark and raining, it was a bit hard to spot a giant bird with golden armor. She lowered her head to drink from a puddle. The time goddess stared at it until an image of three dead baby birds showed up. Jikan-Tori gasped as tears rolled down immediately as they disappear.

 _Don't worry my hatchlings_ _ _you will rest once I get rid of those people once and for all_!_ The bird thought in anger. Her clock eyes saw a Mobian mammoth opening the entrance of the building then rushes in. The rain washed away the tear marks as Jikan-Tori had an angry look.

 _There's my second target._ The golden eagle said in her mind. She waited outside in the rain as the workers left to go home. After a few minutes, the time goddess decided to sneak in.

 _I have to be careful. Security will be everywhere. Doesn't help that I can't hear._ Jikan-Tori looked through the glass doors. It was empty inside, not even a janitor in sight. She pushes the door opened then enters inside. The golden bird paused for a moment

 _No flashing lights. Maybe there are alarms. I need to hurry to the portal!_ Jikan-Tori ran through the hallways but stopped to see an empty security room.

 _Strange. No, I can't stop now!_ She continued to run until she saw the large portal room. The time goddess walks to the computer then had a confused look

 _Did someone go through this portal? This portal goes to the dimension where the Sol Emeralds lives._ Jikan-Tori's glared at the screen in anger

 _Are people still going time and dimension without a permit? How dare they mock my duties! Thousand years of hard work and this is how they respect me?!_ She then saw blurry brown from the reflection of the computer. The golden bird narrowed her eyes to widened when she saw it was holding a silver object. Jikan-Tori jumped back and barely missed the bullet hitting the computer. She turned and growled at her attacker. Mammoth Mogul was yelling at her with the gun in his hands. The time goddess rush to her enemy with her wing ready to slash. But the mammoth jumped out of the way, making the bird hit a wall. Jikan-Tori felt a bullet hitting her back armor then ricocheting to somewhere. But the force of the hit made the time goddess scream in pain. She felt two hands grabbing her talons then throwing her to the ground. Jikan-Tori spit out blood on the impact as her back was aching

 _Dammit!_ She opened one clock eye to see Mammoth Mogul next to her with the gun pointing at her. He was talking to her about something through her deaf ears. Jikan-Tori growled

 _I'm not going down that easily!_ The Time goddess got up which made her enemy fire his gun. The bullet hit her side armor, but that didn't stop her from slashing him with her wings. Mammoth Mogul fell to his side as his chest was bleeding from a large X shape. There were slash marks on the tusks. Jikan-Tori stared at the wounded Mobian like he was her prey. She looked down to see that the bullet was half in the armor and small blood was escaping. The golden bird pulled it out with her beak then toss it to the ground. She then limped towards the computer to activate the portal

 _Once I kill the trespasser, I'll come back to Conroy and Chomper with our new member._ Her clock eyes lit up when the purple portal came on. She looks back at the bleeding mammoth one last time. The Mobian said one word with a worried look. Jikan-Tori flew up and entered through the portal before it closes. On her face was a grin as she flies to her destination.

 _I'm close to finishing my plan! The last one is that silver hedgehog!_

~Meanwhile~

The two guards were walking around the area as they don't notice two prisoners hiding in a bush.

"I'll wait until one of them is alone to strike," Conroy whispered to Chomper.

"Great! How are you going to knock them out?" The Raptor whispered. The magician opened his mouth but closed it, and look down.

"I'll knock them out with this rock." He grabbed a pebble. Chomper stared it for a moment

"I hope you have a strong arm to hit an armed guard." He commented with half-closed eyes. Conroy looks down embarrassed

"I just never knocked someone out, that's all." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that? How come you can't use your cards?" The dinosaur asked.

"I don't have the _go-to fucking sleep_ card!" The magician hissed quietly.

"Watch your fucking language! How about-"

"Hey!" The loud voice made Chomper and Conroy jump. But for the Raptor, he swings his long tail at the person then sent them to a nearby wall. Both prisoners stared at the unconscious guard for a moment

"Whoa! I didn't know I had that much strength!" Chomper said while wagging his tail. Conroy stared down then murmured

"We're screwed."

"What's the ruckus?" The two looked right to hear footsteps coming towards them. The bird quickly put on the clothes from the guard then moved him to the bush where the dinosaur was hiding. Conroy had to pull up the sagging outfit

 _"The only time I'm regretting being on a diet!"_ The magician looked away as the other guard got to him

"It was nothing. Resume your post!" He said in a booming voice.

"I thought you were British Generic guard number 2." The guard commented. The Cockatoo gulped as sweat formed on his forehead

"I have a cold today. Resume your post before you get it too." Conroy said before letting out a fake cough. Chomper watch this from the bush with half-closed eyes

 _"This would have been easier if we ate the guards."_ He thought. After the guard left, both prisoners sneaked through the back door. They hid behind a hallway

"What's the cell number for _Sonic_?" Chomper asked. Conroy checked his watch

"He's in cell 67. Let's hurry before any guard sees us." The dinosaur nods before they sneak through the hallways. They saw the cell ahead of them then stopped when two guards opened the door. Both prisoners hid behind a corner while waiting. They heard cursing and the sound of someone punching flesh. The guards got out, and close the door behind them. Before it could close, Conroy threw a card between the lock and wall.

"What does that card do?" Chomper asked his friend.

"It could multiply as many cards as it could." The bird explained. He pressed a button on his watch then the one card turned into a large stack of them that opened the door. They went into the dark room before Conroy closes the door behind them

"Why is it so dark?" The Velociraptor asked while looking around.

"Hold on." The magician turned on the light on his watch which lit up half of the room.

"Who's there?" A flat voice asked in the darkness. Both prisoners looked ahead as Conroy points to the light. It showed a dark blue hedgehog with arched quills was sitting on the floor facing a wall in front of him.

 _"He almost looks like Sonic. But something feels **off** about him. I can't put my claw on what it is."_ Chomper thought. He saw his bird friend made a nervous look but shakes it off

"My name is Conroy. And this is my friend Chomper." The magician said with a bow. They saw _Sonic's_ ears twitched.

"Oh. You're the two who escaped a week ago." He said. Conroy nods

"Yes, we are. We're here for you." The bird said with a hand on his hip. The hedgehog side-looked them, and they saw dark green eyes.

"And why should I join you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Because Jikan-Tori wanted another teammate. And she picked you." Chomper explained. _Sonic_ slowly turned towards the wall in front of him.

"Joining that time monster would be suicide. Besides I enjoy the small space." He said. The dark one tilted his head slightly to get an itch on his neck. Both the dinosaur and Cockatoo saw a bandage on his neck and a bruise from a punch around it.

"There gotta be something you want out there. Maybe revenge like Jikan-Tori, Conroy, and I are seeking." The reptile said. _Sonic's_ eyes slightly widened as an image of a scared two-tailed fox appeared. The dark one curled his lip into a smile while showing razor fangs. He got up and walked towards the two while the light showed more of him. His arms and muzzle were sickly pale, dark circles were under his eyes, and a faded scar on the bridge of his nose. The magician took a step back as his blue eyes had to look upon the hedgehog.

"Whoa. I didn't expect you to be that tall." The Cockatoo admitted. The dark one shrugs

"I was growing during these 12 years." He said.

"Wait 12 years? In the reports, you were 16 when you got captured," Conroy counts in his head "That means you're 27 years old."

"Huh? I guess I am. How old are you two anyway?" The dark hedgehog asked.

"Well, I'm 21. And Chomper's a dinosaur, so he's ageless." The bird explained while the Raptor nods. _Sonic_ sighs mentally

 _"At least I won't have to babysit brats."_ He thought.

"So," Conroy spoke "Do you have a nickname? No offense but we can't call you Sonic for obvious reasons." He said. The dark hedgehog was silent for a moment

"Alright. You may call me Daku." Daku said with a smirk.

"Okay Daku, welcome to the team!" Chomper said while his long tail wags. All three of them stopped when footsteps rushed past the room

"How did Mammoth Mogul get attacked?" A voice asked.

"That damn hedgehog ditched his job. And because of that, Mammoth Mogul is dying!" Another voice hissed. Both Conroy and Chomper silently gasped

"When did that happened?" The dinosaur asked.

"And some bastard killed the mammoth before us!" The Cockatoo hissed.

"What did I tell you about your language?" Chomper asked. The bird glared at his dinosaur friend

"Is this time to say this?" He asked.

"It's not healthy to curse like a sailor." The Raptor said with his tail waving around.

"So what? I can say what I want!" Conroy said with half-closed eyes. Daku was watching this with a confused look

"Are you two a couple or something?" He asked with arms crossed. The magician and dinosaur stopped arguing before turning to the other.

"Why did you think of that?" Conroy asked with a raised brow. Daku shrugged

"Because you argue like a couple." He explained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not gay last time I checked. But there's nothing wrong with being gay!" The bird said with his hands waving.

"What's a gay?" Chomper asked.

"Well-" Daku was cut off by Conroy

"We can talk about sexuality later. We need to get out now!"

"I would if I didn't have these." The dark hero showed his chained wrists and ankles. The magician rolled his blue eyes

"Hold on." He took out a card, but Chomper tears off the chains clean with his teeth.

"Why do I even bother?" Conroy asked as he puts away the card. The bird cracked open the door to see if there are any guards. The magician gestured the two with his hand. Then they sneak through the hallways.

"Wait," Daku spoke quietly.

"What is it?" Conroy asked.

"The guards for the past 12 years is a serum to make me less emotional." The dark one explained.

"So?" Chomper asked.

"If I get too emotional, I'll tend to be destructive," Daku explained while pointing to the patch on his neck. The bird and dinosaur looked at each other a moment

"Okay, where are they contained?" Conroy asked.

"I think in that room." The dark hero pointed to a room not far away.

"I'll get them!" The Raptor ran into the room

"Wait!" The Cockatoo whispered. Chomper went into the empty room while sniffing.

"He had a strong odor of alcohol." He followed the smell until he stopped at a table with needles which had dark blue serum inside.

 _"How do I carry these?"_ He thought as he stares at his tiny claws. His yellow eyes spotted white cloth under the needles.

"Ah!" Chomper shouted as he uses his teeth to wrap the cloth around the needles. He heard footsteps running towards the room. Before the guards could get in, the Raptor ran out with the needles hanging from his mouth.

"That's one of them!" His yellow eyes looked back to see the guard they knocked out earlier. He yelped as he passes his two friends

"Run!" The bird and hedgehog looked at each other in confusion. The guards stopped with their guns pointing at the two escapees

"Prisoner 67 escaped! What do we do?" One of the guards asked in fear. Chomper came back to Conroy as they were behind Daku.

"We just need to wound him enough to bring him down!" A guard explained. The magician raised a brow

 _"Why can't they kill him here?"_ He thought. The dark hero blankly stares at the guards before looking behind

"You guys go ahead and find the exit. I'll distract them-"

"Nope!" The dinosaur slips his head under Daku then made him slip down his back. Then the two prisoners ran off with a confused hedgehog

"Get back here!" The guards were behind them

"Where do we go now? We can't go back to Jikan-Tori's cell. And we won't meet a time killer!" Chomper shouted.

"How about a closet? And no it's not a gay reference." Conroy said after Daku gave him a smirk.

"What about on the roof? Jikan-Tori is waiting for us!" The dinosaur suggested. The bird nods

"You're right and-Where did he go?" He saw that the dark hero wasn't on Chomper's back. They stopped to look for him to see him coming out of a room

"The Stairs to the roof is in here," Daku said calmly before disappearing from the door.

The two prisoners nodded as they run up two stories of stairs. Daku opened the door then closed it when the others went out

"It won't hold for long." The dark hedgehog said flatly. The magician was on the edge of the roof trying to look for the time goddess

"I can't see her." He said with sweat on his forehead. The Raptor walked to his friend's side with a sad smile

"If Jikan-Tori doesn't come back, we had a good run outside," Chomper said with his long tail around the bird like it was a hug. Conroy felt his eyes water

"We're not going back! I can't lose you!" He shouted. The Velociraptor flinched at the outburst. He was about to ask what did his friend mean, but he was interrupted

"If that Time Witch isn't coming, then I'll have to fly you two out of here," Daku said as he pushes the banging door with his back

"Wait you can fly?" Conroy asked while raising a brow.

"Yes, I can. I'm made out of negative energy so I can make the ground opposite." The dark one as he floats off the ground while holding on to the door. The two prisoners' jaws dropped

"Whoa!" Chomper shouted. The guards banged on the door that Daku almost fell forward.

"We're wasting time!" He ran to the other's grabbed their hands and jump off the roof. When they were in the air for a few moments, Conroy and Chomper looked down with horrified expressions. During that moment, the dark one flatly said

"Oh, yea."

"What?" The bird asked.

"I remembered that I can't carry other people." At that moment, the three fell straight down. The guards got to the edge of the roof to see the falling prisoners.

"Why did I agree to this?!" The magician asked while holding on his top hat

"At least Daku is handling this well." The dinosaur said with his legs kicking in the air. The dark prisoner was upside down with his arms crossed while having a bored face.

~Meanwhile on the ground~

A portal appeared then spits out a wounded Jikan-Tori. She lands on the ground as she feels the heat under her armor

 _I need to rest I get back on his talons._ She thought as she checks the bullet wound on her side. Blood was flowing down but temporary stops it when she licks it. Her clock eyes stare at the Sol Emeralds

 _That was tougher than I thought. Luckily I remember to go through my portal ability. But it always takes a lot of my energy._ The bird then looks at her bloodied wing. She growled at the memory of the princess's back getting slashed

 _That princess is stubborn! Why would she sacrifice her life and the kingdom for that hedgehog?! Now her ancestors will hate me. But I had nothing to lose now._ She closes her eyes to see an image of her as a young hatchling looking at the Sol Emeralds with an elderly purple cat with her. When she opened them, she saw three objects falling in the corner of her eye. The Time Goddess narrowed to see the things that were falling from the prison. Once she realized that two of them were Conroy, Chomper and the other is the new teammate the bird let out a gasp of shock. Jikan-Tori was immediately in the air with the capsule still in her talons.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." The dinosaur said with tears flying up from his eyes.

"Chomp I need to tell you this before we die and no it's not a love confession!" The bird said when he saw the dark one looking at him.

"What is it?" Chomper asked. The magician swallows before shouting

"I never liked Dinosaur Park!" The bird confessed. The Raptor was about to say something before they landed on something hard.

"OW!" Daku shouted, and rubbing his neck where he landed. They saw the ground they were on was a golden armor with soot on it.

"Jikan-Tori!" Conroy shouted in relief.

"Once we land we'll discuss why you didn't like that classic!" Chomper hissed while his friend only gave him an awkward smile.

"Hey Time Witch." Daku greeted flatly. But the said eagle didn't acknowledge him

"She's deaf." The dinosaur simply said. The dark one rubbed his scar on the bridge of his nose

"Makes sense." The Time Goddess stopped when she felt a bullet ricocheting off of the side of her chest armor. Her clock eyes saw the guards on the roof of the prison was firing their guns. She screeched out of anger as a portal appears in the sky

"Wait, she can make portals all this time?!" The Cockatoo asked. As Jikan-Tori flies up to the portal, Conroy and Daku hang on to her armor

"Uh, guys?" Both turn to see Chomper struggling to grip the armor with his tiny claws as he slowly slips down. The dark hero quickly grabbed the dinosaur by the collar of the prison shirt. But the unexpected weight of the other, Daku began to slide with Chomper. Conroy gasped before grabbing the dark prisoner's leg

"One of you needs to get on a diet or something!" He hissed through his teeth. The cloth in Chomper's mouth opened then the needles fell down

"Oh no!" The dinosaur shouted as the cloth fell too. Daku had eyes half-closed

"Well, I hope you'll get to my aggressive side."

They went through the portal, then lands at the grass.

"Where are we?" The Raptor asked. They looked around to see that they were on a deserted island. All three of them jumped down when the Time Goddess collapse on the ground. Conroy was the first one to get to her side. He saw that Jikan-Tori had her eyes closed while breathing heavily. The magician touched her armor to pull his hand back at the sudden heat

"Guys she has a fever!" He informed everyone.

"And she had a bullet wound in her side too!" Chomper said when his amber eyes spotted a bleeding hole in the golden armor.

"We need to take out of the armor to treat her wounds. We can use cobwebs to stop the bleeding with leaves over it." Daku explained to the other prisoners. Both Cockatoo and Raptor nods

"Right!" They both ran away to get the supplies. The dark hero sat near the Time Goddess. He coldly glares at the unconscious Jikan-Tori. An image of him on the ground holding on the bleeding bridge of his nose. In front of him was Jikan-Tori staring down at him with coldness. Behind her was a yellow fox with two tails with pure fear in his blue eyes. Daku tsked at the memory

"Time Bitch."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks, Joeclone for correcting me about the Sol Emeralds. I read the Wiki that it was like the Chaos Emeralds. But thanks again!**

 **For a while, Daku was going to be Scourge. Even at one point Infinite. But I settled for Sonic's dark form. I find it odd that that form only appeared in one episode at around 4 minutes. Then it's never mentioned again after that. And I thought it was a waste.**

 **In the original script towards the end of the story, Conroy and Chomper would have been a couple. But I like them being friends and it's a bit odd. A Cockatoo and a Raptor? Besides, it wouldn't work for the ending.**

 **And I love writing Jikan-Tori in this story than Race in the future. It's because in Race in the future she'll appear towards the end of the story. In this story, I could experiment writing a deaf character.**

 **Anyways have a good day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wanted Criminal

_"Hey mom! Look what I drew!" Little Silver carefully ran through the garden, to stop in front of his mother who was pulling out carrots. She had light gray fur, dark amber eyes, and a small tuft of bangs. She wears a dark gray jacket, blue pants, and gray shoes. The female looked up at her son._

 _"What is it?" She asked softly. Little Silver grinned before giving her the picture._

 _"I drew you and me!" He exclaimed. His mother looked at the crude drawing of her and Silver holding hands. Then she saw another picture of a hedgehog with charcoal fur and different colored eyes standing next to her._

 _"Who's this?" His mom asked while pointed at the black figure. The little kid grinned as he grabs his drawing from her hands._

 _"That's my dad," He then looked down with his arms behind him. "Sorry if I drew him wrong." He apologized. His mother weakly smiles then put her hand on her son's cheek._

 _"It's alright. I'm sure he would love this." She said. Little Silver grins at her with fire in his amber eyes._

 _"I can't wait to see him, so I can give it to him in person!" He shouted in excitement. The female had pain in her dark amber eyes when he said that. But still had a smile on her face. The kid didn't take note at that when she went back to tend to her garden. He looks down at his picture and focuses on the mysterious hedgehog._

 _"When is dad coming back?" He suddenly asked. The female stopped her work in responds to the question. She was silent for a few seconds while Silver had a confused look._

 _"He's...busy at G.U.N. so he can't visit us." His mother explained without looking at him. The little hedgehog furrowed his brows at that. He never seen his father in person. Not even seen a picture of him anywhere in the house. All he knows from his mother is his fur was pitch black and has a right red eye and a left silver eye after an accident. And from what she says, his father had a mysterious character but still caring. The kid always wonder why he hasn't called or visit even for an hour if he cared about his mother. He also wonders if his father knows what the little hedgehog looks like. Why every time he asks about his dad, his mother looks so sad? Did something happen between them? Does his father even love him to take a break from his job to see him? These things always comes into his mind._

 _"Honey where's your bracelets?" The questions in his head erased when he focused back on his mother. His eyes then looked down to his wrists and the top of his long navy blue boots. The hedgehog then pouts at his mother._

 _"But I hate wearing them! They're a pain!" Silver complained. When his small gloved hands turned into fists, the carrots suddenly rose in the air with a teal blue aura. Even the ones still in the earth. The light gray hedgehog gasped and gently grabbed her son's shoulders._

 _"I know you hate them. But those people from the Time Council will come back if you're not wearing them." She calmly said. Her kid stared at her for a few seconds before dropping his telekinesis while looking away, still having the pout._

 _"Fine! If it keeps those annoying people to stop coming here." Silver said then crossed his arms over his chest with the paper still in his hand. His mother chuckled at the attitude and lightly pats him on the head._

 _"How about after you put them on, you can help me with the garden?" She asked with a soft smile. Little Silver lose the pout and grins big._

 _"Okay! I'll be right back!" He said before running through the garden to the small house. But he stopped when he heard a loud slash and a body hitting the ground in a second behind him. The little hedgehog stood there motionless for a few seconds. Building up the courage to turn his head to see what the sounds were. But it caused his yellow eyes to widened at the scene. His mother was on her side on the dirt with red liquid coming out of her chest. Her eyes were half-opened but there were no life in the dark amber. His small body starts to shake when he stared at the monster who killed her. A giant golden armored eagle was slightly hunched and its wings out with colors of light gray and purple staining the gold. Silver uncontrollably shakes in his boots when the eagle slowly turns its large helmet head to look over its shoulder. The telekinesis user gasped loudly when his yellow eyes caught the red pupil-shaped clocks of the killer. The giant eagle suddenly turns its body around to face the kid with pure hatred in its eyes. As soon as he blinked, the monster was in front of him. A razor-sharp wing was in the air before coming down to the hedgehog. The kid screeched in fear as he jumps back to dodge the blow. His small hand let go of the drawing and it fell victim to the slash as the drawer fell back. He grunted when the back of his head hit the earth. The destroyed paper floated down to land on his stomach. From the angle the paper was in, Silver saw the slash started from the father's eyes being cut then it went down to his mother's torso. His eyes looked up to only have a scream stuck in his throat when he saw that the eagle raised its wing again. While it glares down at the helpless victim, the armored being brought down the wing to finish him off. Silver quickly blocked his head with his arms as he screamed._

 _"No!" As the wing was getting to his arms, his hands started to glow before everything went white._

"Silver!" The said hedgehog raised his head so fast he almost got a whiplash. He tried to get oxygen into his lungs as if he finished running a marathon. His shaky eyes quickly examine the area, to see that he was in a hallway of a hospital. It was all a dream, he thought. But to him it felt too real. His still shaky eyes looked down to stare at his wrists. The glowing teal blue in the cuffs were flashing. He rubs one cuff with the other hand while trying to calm himself down.

"Are you alright, mate? You act like you've seen a ghost." Marine said with concern. Silver looked up to the raccoon, who was in front of him. He then lean more in the chair before letting go of his cuff which the two weren't flashing anymore.

"Sorry, I had a...weird dream. How's Blaze?" The silver hedgehog asked with concern glazed over his eyes. The sailor could see it wasn't just a weird dream the other had experienced. But she knew he'll be mad if she pries him.

"The doctor said she'll wake up soon. Luckily the cut wasn't deep enough to do damage to the spine." Marine explained. The psychic hedgehog sigh in relief as he lets his body finally relax from the anxiety gripping on him.

"That's good." He whispered under his breath. The image of Blaze collapsing on him and bleeding from her back still haunts his mind. When the image of his dead mother replaced Blaze, he shook it away as quickly as it appeared.

"Shouldn't you be at work? It's been a day, and I don't think Blaze would like it if you're absent." The sailor said. Silver looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head.

"But I can't go back until she's awake." He argued. It's not like anyone would realize he's gone, he thought. Marine crossed her arms over her chest at that.

"She'll understand. Besides, she'll feel bad for making you worried about her. Your dark circles are darker than before." The raccoon commented. The telekinetic hedgehog rubbed his eyes with his arm.

"They're always this dark." He said while pointing at his dark circles. The raccoon girl ignores the comment.

"I'll tell her when she wakes up. Besides, you can visit her when your job is done." The hedgehog's amber eyes looked away to think about it. After a few minutes, he got up from his chair and looked at the sailor with a hint of guilt in them.

"When she wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon." Silver said. After Marine nodded at the request, he pulled out his watch from his quills to set calculations of his time. After setting them, a portal appeared next to the psychic hedgehog. He stood up and walked towards it, he stops and turns around to Marine.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said. When the sailor gave him the thumbs up, Silver turned to the portal and walks through. In a matter of seconds, he arrived in his cramped dark office. When his ears picked up footsteps coming to the office, he quickly took off his wristwatch and opened a drawer to set it inside. He quickly closed it when the door opened behind him and someone running inside. When the hedgehog turned, he hit his side on the desk, not expecting a punch in the cheek. He didn't have time to yelp in pain when the person pushes his back against the desk.

"Where were you?!" The person shouted in his ears. The hedgehog shook away the shock to stare at the angry coworker.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked while clawing the hands around his neck. The anger bunny tightened the grip, making the telekinetic hedgehog choke.

"You only had one job and you blew it! Mammoth Mogul almost died!" He shouted near the other's face. Silver's eyes shrunk when the words hit him like a brick.

"W-What?" He muttered, forgetting that he was being choked. The bunny let go of the neck, letting the other regain the oxygen into his lungs.

"A giant eagle sneaked in this building without the alarms ringing. Mammoth Mogul said that he wanted to give you something, so he went back to see the front door was **wide open**!" The coworker shouted, his arms out when he said those words. The silver hedgehog soothed his sore neck, but stopped when the description of the intruder finally hit him.

"G-Giant eagle?" He looked at the still steaming mad bunny with shaky yellow eyes. "D-Did it had golden armor? O-Or clock eyes?" He stuttered out. The memory of Jikan-Tori raising their razor sharp wing to give the final blow to him was still fresh in his mind. The coworker raised a brow at him.

"How did you know? You weren't here, and you never bothered to check the camera footage." He said with suspicion in his narrowed eyes. The anxiety inside him was gripping him like talons. His yellow eyes widened in alarm as the bunny was slowly getting his gears working in his head. He needs to get out of here! The silver hedgehog quickly opened the drawer behind him to pull out his wristwatch.

"Wait that's-" The coworker was cut off from a swift punch to the jaw. While the assaulted bunny was busy holding his muzzle, Silver slipped out of his grip and made a dash out of his cramped office. He almost slammed his shoulder on the wall from the speed before running straight. As he was running, everyone in the main hall stared at him with wide eyes. When he heard his former coworkers shouting at him while many footsteps were coming towards him, the hedgehog starts running faster. As soon as he burst out of the glass doors, he stopped when a bright light hit him and a voice boomed through a mic.

"Silver, you're under arrest for abandoning your post! Do not resist arrest!" The voice boomed out. The said hedgehog had an arm over his eyes to block the blinding light. He feels the rain soaking his fur but still sweating. He opened one eye to glare at the police in front of him.

"Put your hands up now!" Another voice demanded. That was when the criminal got an idea. It will bite him in the ass later, but he needs a way out. Silver fully opened his eyes to glare at the police with his former coworkers watching the scene from the glass doors of the building. The hedgehog slowly raises his arms, but he curls his fingers in his palms, almost like fists. The officers were about to go to him to put the handcuffs on him, but they stopped when they noticed something was off. The tiny droplets falling from the sky stopped mid-air around the hedgehog. Upon further observation, there was a teal blue aura around the droplets. The police looked back to the silver hedgehog to see that his eyes were closed and his palms were glowing. Realizing what the criminal was about to do, they raise their guns towards him.

"Don't do it!" One of the officers demanded. Slowly, Silver opened his eyes to reveal his yellow eyes were glowing. Before anyone could do anything, he quickly dropped his arms to his sides and his body was surrounded in teal aura before he flew straight up. The hedgehog went up so fast the droplets of water hitting his body felt like rocks. He stopped near the top of the Time Council building and floated for a few seconds to stare at the sunrise outside the busy city. The hedgehog breathes heavily as his mind races.

 _"I need to see Mogul! H-He'll know what to do!"_ Silver thought. He almost dropped his aura around his body when bullets shot through the rainy air. The scared hedgehog starts flying forward frantically as bullets shot around him. But soon the bullets were changed to white goo. The one with the pot hair looked back with confusion, not realizing that he passed the city's hospital and going out of the city. Silver would have face palmed if his hands wasn't holding himself up the air.

"Great! Looks like I have to come back late-" He was cut off when the white goo hit him, gluing his arms on the sides of his body. The feeling of gravity pulling him down made his heart skip beats. While his body was flailing in the air, the hedgehog tries to get his arms free from the goo but it quickly dried despite the rain soaking him to the bone. He starts to hyperventilate when his shaky yellow eyes looks down to see the ground was getting closer to him. He couldn't stop the tears escaping his eyes as he closes them to wait for his end of his story. But something shiny kept hitting his eyelids. When he slightly opened his eyes, they widened when he saw what it was. His watch was spinning around the air in front of him. That was when he got an idea. Silver shook the tears and rain out of his face and kicked his feet like he was swimming in water towards the watch. The silver hedgehog gripped it in his teeth and clamped it until a portal was opening at the ground with people nearby moving out of the way. The pot-hair looked up to the black sky to silently pray.

 _"Please be Sonic's time! Chaos, please give me this for once!"_ He thought as he went through the portal. Silver twisted his body to face up towards the entrance of the portal. All he saw were the police on the edges, watching him go down the rabbit hole.

 _"Look, I can't save your butt every time you get in trouble."_ The hedgehog's widened when Mammoth Mogul's words echoed his head. Those yellow eyes then watered as droplets of tears escaped when he realizes what happened not even ten minutes ago.

 _"I'm sorry Mogul. I wish I wasn't a screw up! Why did I screw up!?"_ He screamed in his head as he closes his eyes. But his eyes opened when water slapped his back and immediately covered his whole body with the raging gray water. His muffled scream formed bubbles as he still had the device in his mouth. As he was carried through the violent currents, the silver hedgehog tries to get the goo out with his legs kicking through the water. He was sinking to the bottom of the raging river as he continues to struggle. The hedgehog tried to hold in his last air bubble in his mouth. But it slipped through his mouth as it lets go of the device. Dirty water went in his body as everything around him turns darker than before. Silver eyelids slowly closes but stopped midway when yellow eyes spots a small creature jumping in the raging water not far away. His eyebrows weakly furrowed in confusion when he saw the creature swimming to him was a normal frog. Not only that, the frog appeared to pulling down a fishing line with the hook in its mouth. The amphibian quickly got to the drowning hedgehog and goes around him with the fishing line tying the telekinesis user. The frog grabbed hold of the string that wasn't around the trapped Silver and yanked it hard. The runaway would have yelped in shock if he wasn't underwater as he pulled up by the fishing line without any trouble from the fisherman. Once his head popped out of the water, Silver coughed out the water and shivered violently with his pot hair sticking on his face. But while he was being pulled to shore by the fisherman, darkness was starting to take a hold on him despite that he could breathe again. The frog saw the hedgehog was falling asleep, it tries to keep him awake until they get to land by slapping his face with his front fin. But it didn't work as the silver hedgehog falls victim to the darkness before he felt rubber gloves pulling him out of the water by under his armpits.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry it's been a year since I've updated this story. I had writer's block on what to write in chapter 4. Originally I was going to write Silver sneaking in the hospital to see Mammoth Mogul. They talked a bit before Silver decides to stop Jikan-Tori once and for all. He would go through the portal to Blaze's world to recruit Blaze and Marine to join him. They would later go to Sonic's time. But I thought it would flow better if I make Silver be in Sonic's time first then Blaze's. It'll make sense in the future.**

 **So, Team Sonic Racing came out a few weeks ago. I started watching a gameplay because personally a car racing game isn't my thing. And immediately I've noticed the voice change of some of the characters. I quickly got used to the new voices because they sound similarly to the old ones. Silver's new actor is pretty good. The voice actor is one of my favorites. And come on, Cat Noir with Blaze is perfect. Here's a list of what I liked about the game: The character interaction, Sonic's and Shadow's rivalry, Big, Dodon Pa was an interacting character, and the idea of Silver having Precognition. I have ideas on how I would write Precognition for Silver in a future story.**

 **And the hiatus helped me get better of my writing. No more missing periods, more detailed, and shows characters' emotions.**

 **Tell me if you want me to continue hearing Jikan-Tori's thoughts like last chapter. After all this time, I feel it would be better if she shows emotions more than what she's thinking.**

 **And Daku's backstory will be a bit different. It's changed from a different dimension to a different timeline. I thought it would make more sense because Jikan-Tori is a Time Goddess, and they never go to different dimensions.**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night!**


End file.
